


A First Friend

by roseandremus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandremus/pseuds/roseandremus





	A First Friend

‘You were the Lieutenant that didn’t mingle on their off hours. You had always been shy, at least it seemed that way, but that didn’t seem to stop you from being an excellent engineer.’ thought Will Riker as he read through the redundant reports.  
His eyes wandered around the room noticing each group in Ten Forward. He noticed how each table was a group or pair except one lonely table in the back corner. Feeling the padd in his hand, Will set his gaze on it reading the same paragraph over and over again. He couldn’t see to focus on the report, so he gathered his stuff, moving to the lonely table. The walk there felt like he was moving at impulse from Earth to Bajor. When he finally arrived, he was able to identify the lone person as you. You were just sitting there reading something or another. Looking closer, he was able to identify glasses resting on your nose. Standing opposite of you, Will inquired,“May I join you?”  
“O-of course Commander,” you mumbled still half asleep oblivious to the noise around you.  
The book you were reading had kept you awake and unable to focus, so here you were trying to finish it.  
Will sat down and joked,“Don’t tell me Geordi is keeping you up.”  
“Nah. I’m just enticed by this book,” you informed him rubbing the tiredness out of your eyes.  
Curious, he pondered,“What book?”  
“Little Women (favorite book if you haven’t read Little Women). What are you working on?”  
Will groaned playfully,“Reading through reports.”  
Smiling, you quipped,“Fun. I don’t suppose I can help.”  
“Not unless you area higher rank than I thought.”  
“Too bad,” you replied feeling a bit more awake. “You look stressed.“  
For the next two hours, the two of you read with an occasional conversation or stretch. After, you were glad it happened for you had made a friend that day.


End file.
